Vector
by Reppu
Summary: Two boys, two lives forever intertwined. When the truth comes out and the heat is on, how will the two react to each other? KaiJou, SJ Yaoi
1. Chapter One: Realizations

Opening Author's Notes:

**Bold= Flashback scene (I hate writing the words "Flashback")**

'Italics'= 'Thoughts' 

_Horizontal bar= _Scene change

There might be more later, but I'll add them as they come along.

* * *

Jounouchi knew from the first time he met him…

**"You play too, Kaiba?! That's perfect! We were going to play at school tomorrow! You can join our group!"**

…that Kaiba was a bastard.

**"Huh? Join your group?! Give me a break! You think you're in my league? I'm good enough to compete at the National Competition! You could never win against my deck. It'd be pointless to play against you."**

So he didn't expect much in the way of friendship. For the most part, Jou avoided Kaiba at all costs. However, there were times when a conflict was unavoidable. "Death-T" was one such time.

**"We've done human experiments in that simulator. If we don't stop it soon, your grandfather will be destroyed." Kaiba grinned maliciously. He finally had Yugi cornered. If the small boy wanted to save his grandfather from a simulated death and possible insanity, then he'd have to accept the challenge of "Death-T" in the _Theme Park of Death._**

** "I'll stop that simulator if you swear to face 'Death-T.'"**

Yugi gathered his resolve. He'd do anything for his grandfather. "I understand! I'll face 'Death-T!'"

** Jounouchi, of course, could not allow his friend to face death, yet it seemed that Yugi did not have much of a choice. _'Well,'_ Jou thought, _'if he has to go…'_**

** "Kaiba! Count me in too! I'm not letting Yugi go alone!"**

** Chuckling mentally, Kaiba agreed. _'Moron. You'll regret that foolish friendship when you experience "Death-T…"'_**

** Jou didn't like the smug look on Kaiba's face. "Listen Kaiba!" he growled out. "I could punch your lily-white face with my fist right here and now! But that wouldn't mean anything!" Jou's voice turned forceful. "Yugi'll beat you at your card game!! And I'll stake my life to help him get there!"**

So it came as no surprise when Jou said that he hated Kaiba. Everyone seemed to understand…

…and everyone bought into his lie.

Jou had long since figured out that the Kaiba family was adept at hiding their true intentions. He had made this discovery when Mokuba saved Honda.

**"Is that Kaiba's…" Honda questioned tentatively. He'd been dodging falling blocks for the last hour, so naturally he was a little behind on current events.**

** "Yeah, his little brother," Jou spat. Anyone with _Kaiba_ as a last name obviously couldn't be trusted. "He's just as big a creep as the other one!"**

** Yet life is never as obvious as it may seem.**

** "This 'creep' saved my life," Honda stated simply.**

** "Huh?! Jou was shocked that a Kaiba saved his friend, not to mention mad that his previous assumption about the corruption of the Kaiba family had been proven incorrect.**

** Honda spoke again. "I was locked in that room for a while, with the blocks dropping, until this kid turned 'em off and got me out. So he's Kaiba's brother…" he trailed off.**

** Mokuba snorted. "Don't take it personally! I was just doing Yugi a favor…"**

** Jou recognized that attitude. His words, his stance, his tone of voice…Jou could read Mokuba so easily. Jou knew immediately that Mokuba was trying to put up a front, trying to look stoic in the face of sadness. Eventually Mokuba broke down when he told the story of his adoption and why Seto had so much hatred in his heart. An evil, abusive foster father and a multi-billion dollar company even had an effect on the once innocent Mokuba.**

From that moment, Jou knew that a Kaiba's outward demeanor could not be trusted. He knew that Kaiba's would never show a genuine emotion other than hate and malice. What if there were deeper feelings hidden beneath Kaiba's cold exterior? What if taunting was the only way he knew how to express himself?

That's why Jou decided to take a chance.

* * *

After Jou made his realization about the Kaiba family, he made sure that he did not tempt Kaiba into a fight. Jou was certain that the CEO would lash out and start an argument at the slightest provocation; he just didn't feel like taking the brunt of Kaiba's anger. So he was never the one to have the first word.

Doesn't mean that he didn't have the second.

Kaiba enjoyed trapping Jou in such situations. The calculating brunette knew that Jou's quick temper was his greatest weakness, and Kaiba exploited it quite often. For some reason that even the brilliant president of Kaiba Corporation could not understand, he enjoyed the fire that burned in Jou's eyes whenever they fought. The complete sense of total unrestraint…like Jou was giving Kaiba everything he had…all of him, mind, body and soul. Some small part of Kaiba's mind wondered if Jou would look the same way if they had sex together, but he never paid much attention to that line of thinking. He just let himself be comforted by Jou's "gift" of unnoticed submission.

Jou, for his part, did manage to retaliate against some of Kaiba's more witty comments. This action continually impressed Kaiba, though he sincerely wished that nothing would impress him at all.

So the two fought. Kaiba always began the argument, yet he silently admired Jou's strength of character and will; Jou always retorted, becoming angry but constantly reminding himself that Kaiba was just an abused kid that didn't know any other way of expressing himself.

And that's how the whole mess called "love" got started.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of you.

First off, I can't forget to thank my lovely beta readers:

**SnarkyMonkey:** sorry about the third-person POV. It will get better, I promise!

**Deepsenseremix: **Yeah, the _Shonen Jump_ manga can be a bit annoying, but it's my only reference. Maybe if I find another source...

**Chibichula: **Got your edits and made some changes. I hope I cleared up the confusion in the POV-switching paragraph. The run-on sentences are gone too.

Second, please review! It drives me to write more chapters. And _when_ you leave your wonderful review, please be straightforward! Constructive criticism is an author's best friend. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter Two: The First Move

Jou saw no end in sight. It seemed as if the two boys would never get along, no matter how much they respected each other. Logically, Jounouchi and Kaiba would have been good friends. Both had suffered through a difficult childhood and could provide some type of comfort or mental support. Both were familiar with hiding their feelings for the greater good-- Jou acting tough so as not to worry his friends, and Kaiba being emotionless so as to be a better businessman. Most importantly, both had younger siblings who they would give anything to protect, though Kaiba's mind had to be "fixed" by Yugi before he realized his brother's significance.

Such similarities are sure signs of a compatible relationship; however, another factor has to be calculated into the equation: pride. Jounouchi and Kaiba were both so arrogant that neither would ever yield to the other. This pride was a commonality, a simple fact of life. As long as they valued themselves and their reputations, friendship was impossible.

So what about this chance Jou was willing to take? What could possibly possess him to suppress his pride and try to start a platonic relationship with Kaiba?

That damn high paying job at Kaiba Corp.

Everyone knew that Jou was always broke. Yet as the summer months approached, so did summer vacation. Jou's friends thought a camping trip would be a perfect opening to the freedom of summer. However, Jou could not afford to pay the log cabin fee. So, he was forced to find a temporary job, one that paid high and was easily expendable.

Thus it came to be that Jou refused to fight Kaiba at all. Needless to say, both were extremely annoyed at the situation. Jou could hardly maintain his temper as he had to endure Kaiba's demeaning comments and offer a peaceful smile in return. Kaiba barely held back a frustrated snarl every time, upset that he could no longer irritate and fluster Jou.

They became unnerved and began to avoid each other. Kaiba was seriously disturbed by Jou's smile. No matter what was said, Jou would simply grin and say, "I don't wanna argue, Kaiba. I think you're a really good person inside, and I don't wanna fight with someone who might become my friend." Then he'd walk off, leaving a stunned and silently fuming Kaiba. Who knew that phony ignorance and mock innocence was Kaiba's weak point? Clearly, the young CEO obtained everything he wanted by outsmarting his opponent; but how do you outdo someone who refuses to accept the challenge?

Jou, too, faced difficulties with his actions. He often remembered his words from his fight with his old gang leader Hirutani.

**"You done?" Jou sneered after Hirutani's men paused in his beating. The pain wasn't his main concern; revenge was far more important. "Lemme tell you, I've got a good memory. You know I hold a grudge. I'm gonna pay you back double!"**

What was he to do? He had a reputation for vengeance, but since his time in that gang, he had made some great friends. They had taught him to calm his temper and lessened his need to be so vindictive. So which was more essential to him, his friends or his social status?

Each boy fought his own personal demons, warring with himself to find answers that did not come easily. Had they stayed on this path, it is certain that one would have snapped and killed the other. Fortunately— or perhaps unfortunately—Jou made the first move.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Once again, I have to thank my wonderful beta readers._**

**SnarkyMonkey (aka Sora-sama): You're so wonderful. Even a few corrections are better than nothing!**

**DeepsenseRemix (aka ThePopTartSpirits): I hope you feel better soon. Don't worry about this beta job, your health is more important.**

**Chibichula (aka Chibichula): You formatted the entire _Round Robin_ for The Lair? No wonder you didn't have time! Go on and work for REM; she needs you more than I do. **

****

****

**_And I have some people to thank as well!_**

**Satanic Mechanic: Yes, Kaiba is really insane in the manga, and Mokuba isn't a nice little boy either. That whole "chain-saw weilding serial killer" thing will pop up about Chapter Five.**

**Aftertaste of a Razorblade: I like your name. And yes, the third-person POV is difficult, but it's fun to write.**

**Sarasusamiga: The title is quite a funny thing. The story is actually named after the song _Vector_ by Maaya Sakamoto (it's in English, if you want to look it up). However, I don't know if I'll still be following the plotline she laid down in her song. So I was going to say that my genius brain had another reason for the title. You see, a "vector" is something that has both magnitude and direction. Love is the "magnitude" and Kaiba is the "direction." Then I realized that explanation made no sense, so I'm back to the song.**

****

**_Okay, I know you all will kill me for the short chapter, but fear not! Chapters Three and Four have already been written. Soon, I will get off my lazy ass and type them! Thanks for reading, and please review!_**

****

****

****


	3. Chapter Three: Just a Question

**Disclaimer: Me, own? I've got $12.53 in my pocket...is that enough to buy the rights from Takahashi?**

**Author's Note: Much thanks to those who reviewed Chapter Two. I've heard many complaints (not that I'm bothered by it. I actually appreciate criticism), so I'm going to redo Chapter Two. Please be on the look-out for it in the upcoming week. With that said, get to reading!**

**Once again:**

**_italics= thoughts_**

* * *

"Hey Kaiba!" Jou said, running up to the taller boy after the school day had ended. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Scowling, Kaiba paused in his trek to his limousine. The last few weeks had been difficult at best—Jou had been kind and Kaiba had to force cordiality in return. Somehow, he felt like he was making Jou superior; he never bit his tongue for any of his business associates. He longed for those simple arguments, the exchanges of wit that the two had once shared. For an intellectual such as Kaiba, such harsh verbal contacts were akin to sexual foreplay. Their banter symbolized the rhythmic rocking of a slow set pace. He was sure that the passion in Jou's eyes would be the same if he fucked him senseless, and some part of his mind wanted to go through with it and prove his theory. To prevent himself from suddenly raping the blonde, he convinced himself that he'd much rather see those brown eyes focus sharply on him in the heat of battle than look glazed in the heat of passion.  
  
Ah, how Kaiba let his mind digress. He found that if he ever gave his full attention to the shaggy blonde that he would find some insult that would inevitably lead to that damn pleasant grin. So he only gave Jou half of him, and this seemed to suffice; he was sure that Jou didn't notice if he was paying attention or not.  
  
"Kaiba..." Jou paused. He'd worked hard over the last few weeks to get on Kaiba's good side, though Jou knew that he did little more than become a more constant nuisance. However, he still had to try.  
  
"Um, I was wondering...Kaiba, will you go to dinner with me?" Jou rushed out.  
  
The hazy fog that clouded Kaiba's mind whenever he spoke to Jou abruptly cleared, and blue eyes snapped to meet brown. "What?" he nearly demanded.  
  
"Oh, my treat, of course!" the blonde added quickly. _'Now to figure out how I'm gonna pay for all this...' _he thought. "Not that you don't have the money to pay for yourself but, you know, it's only proper that I pay, considering that I asked you out..." Jou stopped, sensing that he was blabbing. He could tell that Kaiba was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Why would you ask me out?" Kaiba questioned skeptically. Inside his chest, his heart thumped in sheer anticipation of Jou's answer. Was Jou coming on to him? Is that what had led to the change of attitude? Could this be his chance to test his theory?  
  
Jou, too, felt his heartbeat quicken. What was it about Kaiba that made him nervous, and why now? He'd always been able to fight with the CEO about meaningless matters, but now that they were both serious, he couldn't seem to find his words. Those blue eyes drove every coherent thought from his mind. All he could do was worry. _'What if he says "no"?'_ Jou pondered silently. This date was his only opportunity; he couldn't pass up on his one shot.  
  
"I-I need to discuss something with you." He hated himself for stuttering, but he was too anxious. _'What if...what if...what if...'  
_  
Kaiba's reply was terse. "Sure, I'll go. What place at what time?"  
  
The blonde was more stunned by Kaiba's acceptance of the invitation than his clipped and rude response. He had to hurry and recollect his thoughts. _'He said "yes"? I was sure he'd turn me down! Maybe I have gotten on his good side. Maybe he likes me now. After all, he hasn't taunted me in a few...'  
_  
"Hey!" came the loud cry that interrupted Jou's musings. "I said, 'What place at what time?'"  
  
Instantly popping back into action, Jou replied, "Friday at seven good for you? I figure you'll be off of work by then. And the place is the Kampai Sushi Bar. Is that okay?"  
  
Kaiba turned on his heel, once again making his way to his limousine. "It's fine," he said, sounding exasperated. "I'll see you then."  
  
As the car pulled off, Jou let out a cry of joy. "Yeah! I asked Kaiba out on a date and he agreed!"  
  
Suddenly he froze. He repeated his words quietly and his eyes widened in realization. _'Oh dear God!'_ he thought frantically. _'I asked Kaiba out on a date and he agreed! I hope he doesn't think I meant a lovey- dovey kinda date. I just need to soften him up and ask him for that job!'  
_  
Worriedly, Jou began to pace. "What if he thinks I like him? Oh sweet Mary, what if he likes me back? What the hell am I gonna do? What if..."  
  
_ 'I'm not crazy enough to take this dinner too far, am I? C'mon, I don't like the guy, so I won't do anything stupid, right? Right?'  
_  
Jou shivered. He felt the ominous presence of doom, as if this Friday were to be his execution date. In his mind, the feeling made no sense. He didn't like Kaiba, so he didn't have to agonize over their dinner date.  
  
_'If that were true, then you wouldn't be so concerned.'_ a voice told him. _'Something has changed over the last few weeks, but neither of you will admit it.'  
_  
He shook his head in disagreement. _'No! It's not like that. It's not...It can't be!'  
_  
"It's not, it's not..." Jou found himself repeating this phrase as if it was a mantra. Nothing had changed. They would always be enemies. Their roles would remain the same, and they would be comfortable and secure with the knowledge that they were meant to constantly challenge each other.  
  
Thus he returned to reality. _'Enough with the questions and the random thoughts! Kaiba would never like me, and I don't like him. I'm sure he's smart enough to figure out that our "date" has no romantic meaning_ _whatsoever.'_ He sighed. _'I need to stop getting so riled up about small matters.'  
_  
With his mind now clear and untroubled, Jou headed home. He was certain that Kaiba would keep avoiding him until Friday, if for no reason other than to keep up appearances. Besides, all of that worrying was cutting into his study time. His failing grades weren't going to raise themselves; he turned his mind away from Friday and onto Algebra.  
  
Still, though he had forced himself to concentrate on his schoolwork, some part of him longed for Friday. The date, Kaiba, a quiet room to themselves; he was attracted to the idea, the situation that he had created for himself. Time couldn't pass quickly enough.

* * *

**Author's Note (again): Yep, that's the end. Of this chapter anyway. Chapter Four is going to the betas, and Chapter Five died in my arms. Poor thing...oh well. It'll get posted sooner or later...Oh, and let's not forget to give a big thanks to my beta-readers!**

**Deepsenseremix (aka ThePopTartSpirits): Glad you're getting better. Thanks for that line change; the new version sounds much better.**

**SnarkyMonkey (aka Sora-sama): Thanks for the heads-up on the job offer. It will be corrected in the updated version of Chapter Two.**

**Darkmus: Thanks a lot dear for your commentary. I hadn't realized that the second chapter sounded...preachy. I made sure that I didn't make that mistake here. Help keep me on the straight and narrow, okay?**

****


	4. Chapter Four: It Approaches

**Beginning A/N: Ack...I'm tired. I had to work really hard on this chapter. I'm glad it's done.**

**As always, _'italics=thoughts'_**

* * *

__

The day of truth came. Jou could feel a shiver in his bones when he awoke on the dreary morning. The sky was a light gray color and it threatened rain; the humidity made breathing slightly difficult.

_'Great day for a date. God must have a sense of humor,'_ Jou thought groggily as he rolled out his bed. _'In fact, I'll bet he **does** have a sense of humor, and laughs at me every time I screw this Kaiba thing over even further.' _He washed his face and tried to straighten his hair. _'Today could make or break me, so everything has to be perfect. I can't control the weather,'_ he scowled as he looked at the turbulent sky, _'but I **can** control me.'_

With this firm resolve, Jou continued to prepare himself for school.

Conversely, Kaiba was already up and ready, checking his appearance in his mirror. Having made a schedule of events for the day, he decided to treat his "date" with Jou like a regular business encounter.

Why had he agreed to Jou's date anyway? His strange fantasies always focused on passion and sex, never on love. He had no desire whatsoever to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone a certain ignorant blonde. Indeed, he often questioned why this boy plagued his thoughts. Jounouchi represented everything Kaiba hated: he was loud, brash, arrogant, caring, and loyal. Perhaps what Kaiba hated most was the fact that Jou was not only his exact opposite, but he was also his mirror image. Whereas Jou was loud and impulsive, Kaiba knew he was quiet and calculating. However, Kaiba also knew that he was arrogant (_'though'_ he thought _'not without reason'_). He could be caring, even if it was only to Mokuba. Loyal? Well, he was loyal to Kaiba Corp. He'd yet to find anyone worthy of his complete loyalty. Trust and dedication were not values that he easily gave away.

Yet all of these were reasons why he should have said "no" not "yes" to Jounouchi's request. What could have possessed him to answer so quickly?

_'We don't have a school project and we're not friends. And I **know** I don't have feelings for Jou. So why…'_

Jou was nothing special; he was common, idiotic, impulsive…

_'Just keep telling yourself that, Seto. There is absolutely nothing to anticipate. Put on your straight face and deal with him.'_

"Big brother?" a questioning voice called. Kaiba looked up from his mirror to see his little brother staring at him.

"What is it, Mokuba?" he asked, straining cheerfulness. His little brother had been through some tough times, some of it at the hands of Seto Kaiba himself. Yugi Motou and his friends hadn't made the situation any better. Kaiba tried his best to make his brother happy now; he'd caused him enough pain in the past.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going to come and eat breakfast with me. I've been waiting, but you've been in front of that mirror for ten minutes."

Kaiba had to fight down a blush. He never spent this much time looking at himself. _'Jounouchi couldn't be the cause of this. That damned date isn't until tonight. I'll have plenty of time to prepare after school…so why am I so worried now?'_

"I'm coming, Mokuba," Kaiba said as he turned away from his reflection. _'Teenage hormones are a curse from God, I'm sure of that now.' _he thought cynically.

At school, neither boy would look at the other. Kaiba was determined to ignore Jou until later that night, and even then he planned to stay distant. The Jou of his fantasies was a plaything, an object of passion and desire, not of love. Even his brother, who he loved dearly, could sometimes be a taxing burden. Keeping to the shadows, he went to his classes without a word or a glance at anyone.

"Jou," Yugi piped up as he walked with the blonde to the gym. "You've been awfully quiet all day. Is anything wrong?" The small boy's large eyes looked fearful and worried.

Jou had to smile at his friend's concern. "Nothing's wrong, buddy. I just have an interview for a job later tonight, and I'm a bit nervous about it." His expression turned serious. "If I don't get this job, everything's ruined…" he trailed off, his eyes going blank.

Yugi smirked. "Oh Jou, the camping trip isn't _that_ important. We can do something else if you can't pay."

"Huh?" Jou blurted. "Oh, the camping trip. Right."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yugi poked at his friend teasingly.

"Yeah, sure I am!" Jou cried playfully as he pulled Yugi into a headlock. "I'll find a way to pay for this trip, you wait and see. Until then, you poke at me and you'll get a noogie!" The two boys laughed their way to the gym.

Finally the school day ended. Kaiba headed straight for his limousine. He wanted to get a little work done before he was to meet with the object of all his sufferings. However, Fate was not so kind.

"Hey Kaiba, wait up!" came a loud voice from across the school courtyard. A grimace flashed on the brunette's face, and he had no problems keeping it there as he turned to confront Jou.

Inside, Jou cringed at the hateful look of Kaiba's countenance, but he gave no outward indication of this. _'Now's not the time to be lookin' weak. Kaiba's such a confident person; he'll probably only hire people like him. Be brave, Jounouchi.'_

"What do you want, Jou-nou-chi?" Kaiba drawled out mockingly. Jou could tell that Kaiba obviously didn't want to talk to him, but he had to continue with the conversation.

"Well, um…I wanted to know if you were going to your Kaiba Corp. office today…" Again, Jou's speech was rushed. _'Why do I keep fumbling in front of this guy?'_

Kaiba looked at Jou quizzically. _'Why would he want to know something like that? What could possibly be his motivation for asking about my plans? Maybe he thinks I'll be a no-show for our "date" tonight.'_ He smirked mentally. _'I love having the upper hand. Perhaps I should toy with him a bit…'_

"Why is that important to you, Jou-nou-chi?" Kaiba asked, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Might as well enjoy himself…

Jounouchi resisted taking a step away from Kaiba. The CEO's sudden change in attitude scared him, and he wondered if this smiling person in front of him was the same bastard Kaiba that he always knew. Still, the job…_his_ job was on the line. He had to keep talking.

"Be-be-because…uh, you could come to the restaurant in your business suit. I mean, I'm already inconveniencing you enough…"

"Got that right," Kaiba mumbled under his breath. This humble, respectful Jounouchi was not the one he wanted to bring out. He had hoped that his taunting would make Jou return to his old ways. He felt like he _needed_ someone to help him vent his frustrations, someone to be his sole focus in a battle, even if is was only for a short period of time. Fighting, being witty and arrogant, constantly challenging a single person and always winning…that was how Seto Kaiba got off. To a growing teenager such as himself, Kaiba _needed _Jounouchi to be his release, even if their "playtime" didn't fit the traditional definition of the word.

Jou kept up their discussion; he was afraid he would lose his determination if he paused. "It's sort of an informal meeting, really. Just a nice chat between the two of us. I wouldn't want for you to come in a stuffy tuxedo or something…"

Kaiba retorted, unable to hold himself back. "Why, because I'd outshine you? What, are you too poor to afford some dressy clothes? Do you want me to come to the restaurant looking like a bum so you won't seem out of place?" He laughed condescendingly. "I'm not sure I can accommodate that request."

Jou felt the anger building up inside him. _'This is bullshit. No job is worth **this **kind of torture.'_ He'd just have to find another way to make money.

"Now listen here, you rich bitch. I was trying to be nice to you, treating you to dinner and making sure you were comfortable, but you don't appreciate anything! You can take your fucking job and shove it up your ass." He turned to stomp off.

Shooting out a hand, Kaiba barely caught Jou's forearm. "What did you say?" his voice holding a tinge of shock. _'What kind of "date" did he have planned?'_

Jou snorted as he faced Kaiba again. He moved to cross his arms as he spat out "I said you can take your job and shove it. Or are you too high and mighty to understand the speech of us commoners?"

Kaiba let Jou's arm fall. _'So, it wasn't that kind of date after all…'_ He didn't know why he felt a sudden pang of sadness in his chest, but he still wanted to make the best of the situation. He could still come out on top.

"So you wanted that mailroom job, eh? And you thought that you could sneak in an interview if you took me to dinner, right? Well, I must say I'm impressed Jounouchi. That took quite a bit of calculating and planning on your part."

Now Jou looked stunned. Had Kaiba just complimented him? He took a quick glance skyward. _'No, the pigs aren't flying today. Why the hell is he doing this? **What** the hell is he doing, changing his attitudes so quickly? Someone could think he's schizophrenic if he keeps this up.'_

"How about we still go for that dinner? My treat this time. Business casual, to make things even better. I might still have something for you to do at Kaiba Corp." A grin crossed his features, one that made Jou quiver, almost frightened. _'Kaiba is one scary bastard. I'd make sure not to get on his bad side, but I think I'm there already. I just hope he doesn't plan to kidnap me and torture me slowly or somethin'…'_

"Um, okay," was all he could muster. He was seriously confused, and Kaiba's strange change wasn't helping. He needed time to think; he was treading in dangerous waters, and he knew it. This dinner did not call for foolhardy statements and reckless actions; he had to be wary and alert, or else Kaiba might kill him for sure.

"Great. How about I pick you up at seven? It's much better than walking, I assure you." Jou knew not to disagree lest he incur Kaiba's hidden wrath, so he simply nodded his head. "I'll see you then," Kaiba said as he stepped into his waiting limousine. "Don't be late," he added with a mock threatening tone…one that scared Jou out of his wits.

As he watched the car pull off, Jou mumbled to himself. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into this time? I'm dead for sure. With gangs, I could fight my way out. But how do I fight someone who's stronger than me, both physically and mentally?' _Jou sighed as he slumped to the ground. _'I am **so** screwed…'_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter successfully completed. This one took me a while because there were two versions. BUT, with the help of my lovely beta readers, I was able to combine the best parts from each version and come up with this little baby. I'm quite proud of it myself.**

**Thanks to the betas, Snarky and Deepsense! I lurve you girls....**


End file.
